Pumpkinfrost
Pumpkinfrost is a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. Description Appearance Seen as a pretty young she-cat, Pumpkinfrost is hard to miss in a group of cats. Her pelt is quite odd, a bit pale in color and messily patched with a mud-brown, a pale ginger, and a pale silver. Even more interesting, her tortoiseshell pelt is striped with mackerel tabby markings, these tabby markings being a darker shade of the patch they sit on. Pumpkinfrost doesn't show any white while walking by, however, her underbelly is indeed white. Her tail is covered in the same silky-soft fur, however, it is feathery and fluffy, much like a squirrel's. Her downy fur is light-weight despite its length, and and very much soft to the touch. As a result, she enjoys to groom it daily. Seen as a "perfect" she-cat, not a single scar ruins Pumpkinfrost's "perfect" pelt. Light weight with a petite build, Pumpkinfrost seems like the perfect little weak-sauce cat...This is primarily because her long fur covers up the rippling muscles on her short legs. Most judge her by her looks, expecting her to be nothing more than a pretty little face, but strength-wise, she's quite the opposite. Pumpkinfrost's a compact cat with rough and thick paw-pads due to her multiple skirmishes and adventures. Her tail is long in length, giving her an odd length due to her short body. Her chest is narrow, while her paws are well-rounded and dainty, but equipped with sharp claws. Her muzzle is well-rounded, outlined by a surprisingly strong jaw with a well-defined jaw-line. She has higher cheek bones, giving her an elegant look. Her eyes are a deep shade of amber, a darker, crisp amber around their edges, but almost a golden shade near her jet-black pupils. Being a lighter weight, Pumpkinfrost has little fat on her body, resulting in a curvy shape and attractive shape, caving in slightly around her stomach area. Her whiskers are an extremely pale shade of silver, to the point where they're basically white. These whiskers of hers are long in length, droopy and often entangling with one and other. Her shoulders, much like her chest, are a smaller size, and barely poke out from underneath her pelt as she walks. Her cute, small nose, and ear-insides are a pale pink color, standing out a bit against her oddly patterned pelt. With a smooth walk, Pumpkinfrost seems to be floating on air, despite her surprisingly large amount of strength. Though her walk and run are smooth, she seems to move about in a reckless manner, slapping her paws upon the ground as if nothing can get in her path...if it does, she'll be more than happy to plow right through it and give it a real tail-kicking. Though seemingly elegant, Pumpkinfrost is always sure to wear a sassy grin on her pale muzzle, and her eyes always seem to gleam with mischief, especially when she's actually done something she shouldn't have done. When standing, Pumpkinfrost actually keeps a dainty and lady-like look, with her front legs held close together and her tail held high. She keeps her small chest puffed out slightly and her triangular-shaped ears pricked, sitting high-up on her scarless forehead. The tone of her voice changes quite often, however, it remains a higher-pitched, very much lady-like...However, her words are usually quite the opposite, sassy and meant only for hurting the feelings of others. When she does something wrong, her voice is usually in a sing-song manner, but when she's bored or hasn't gotten herself into trouble, she keeps her usual gruff voice, seeking only trouble. Her purr, much unlike her attitude, is soft and sweet, as smooth as her feathery fur. A heart-warming thing to hear, but very much rare from Pumpkinfrost. She usually carries the scent of mint, seeing that she enjoys rolling in it just to annoy others. Her claws, despite their sharpness, are rather weak, easily tearing away from her paws when catching on something. Their length depends on how often she sharpens them, but they generally keep their sharpness, allowing them to grow out. Pumpkinfrost's teeth are a pearly white, surrounded by pink, healthy gums. Personality Pumpkinfrost is, more or less, one to get down and dirty if she doesn't get her way, and sometimes, even if she does get her way. She loves to gain attention, especially dominance among her clanmates. Because she has two brothers and not a single sister, she has been roughed up throughout her life, causing Pumpkinfrost to act much like a tomboy. Get in her way, and you'll be plowed over by her rage and sass. If you don't pay attention to her, she'll make sure to get your attention by some sly comment or some sort of dramatic action. Despite being a rough cat, Pumpkinfrost is a remarkably dramatic youngster with a lot to learn. Despite all of her rough-cut edges, Pumpkinfrost has a great taste of adventure, and during these times, she's at her greatest calm point. She can be serene at a few moments, however, it won't be long until her fire flares back up, and she's running off after some silly dream during this adventure. Because of this, she's very reckless and care-free, and has a tendency to make some very foolish decisions. To sum it up, she'd be one of the worst leaders out there. Skills Due to her rough history during her kithood, Pumpkinfrost has grown up to be a sly and strong fighter, also thanks to her strong build. With her surprisingly light weight, Pumpkinfrost is often unheard when stalking her enemies, and they often doubt her strength due to her little dainty look. This gives her the element of surprise, allowing her to crush and defeat her enemies quickly and efficiently. However, she doesn't have the best of battle moves, and relies strictly on her brute-force. This can become a great disadvantage to her, as well as frustrate her, so she tends to flee when she comes across cats who realize her weakness. With strong legs and a lighter weight, Pumpkinfrost is a surprisingly fast cat, often taking others by surprise. She runs much like a deer, leaping off her hind legs and gracefully speeding along. Her fur does cause some drag, but her strength and stamina make up for it, as well as her light weight and brawn. Most of her speed is due to her strong legs, primarily her strong hind legs, allowing her to push herself off the ground with great ease, her body moving in a rhythmic pattern that leaves others in the dust. Life Kithood Born to Stoatscar and Runningstrike, along with Oilkit and Creekkit. She does little to nothing, acting a bit of a spit fire at birth by squirming about, however, it doesn't take her long to pass out. Once she is able to get up on her feet, she cowers in her nest with her mother and asks her about the cats that attacked camp, and why they had done so. Her father is out of camp, so she asks where he is, only to frown after learning he is out of camp. Due to the large amount of kits in the nursery, it begins to smell, and Pumpkinkit quickly develops her dramatic personality, shaking her mother and complaining that she is going to die in the stench. Her mother gathers some cats to clean, but the kit complains that she's already a goner before flopping onto the ground. The kit quickly becomes lazy, and sleeps on multiple occasions, claiming that these are "cat-naps". However, at one point, Creekkit boasts to his sister about leaving camp and seeing the red moon. A bit jealous, Pumpkinkit claims that he should've taken her, and he promises to take her next time. He does, in fact, tell her the next time he is about to leave, but she doesn't end up following her brother out of camp. Pedigree Mother: Stoatscar - Deceased Father: Runningstrike - Living Brothers: Oilpelt - Living Creekdew - Living Grandmothers: Bluepuddle - Deceased, residence unknown Luna - Deceased, residence unknown Grandfathers: Duskwing - Deceased, verified StarClan member Flash - Living Aunts: Sagepaw - Living Claws - Deceased, Residence Unknown Uncles: Dewbramble - Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Shadow (Lo) - Deceased, Residence Unknown Newt - Deceased, Residence Unknown Apple - Deceased, Residence Unknown Cousins: Dusktiger - Living Morningwing - Living Riverwish - Living Relationships Family Stoatscar & Runningstrike: Fairly close to her parents, Pumpkinfrost thinks her mother and father are really cool, and is very proud to call them family. She isn't as close to her father as she is to her mother, but still thinks he's really cool, especially since he leaves camp often. Her mother, however, is the cat she tends to complain to and learn from, and is the target for her pointless questions and dramatic acts. A perfect source of attention! Creekdew & Oilpelt: Though she doesn't know Oilpelt as well as Creekdew, Pumpkinfrost is still very fond of her brothers, and sees them as perfect targets for her tricks, sassings, and torments. Of course, she still loves them dearly, but she uses them for competition, to build her attention and dominance in the Clan. She must admit that they've taught her quite a few things, especially how to handle toms, and she loves to hang out with them. She doesn't quite consider them friends, rather close family members. Friends None. Love Interests None. Images Life Character Pixels Pumpkinkit.kit.png|Kit Trivia *She thinks that her father's new kits with a new mother are her replacements. Category:Kit Category:RockClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Silverwhisker's Deceased Cats